


The Friendship Trio (Sam x Reader x Bucky Imagines)

by Syven_Siren



Category: Falcon and the Winter Soldier, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Death, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love/Hate, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sam Wilson x Reader x Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Self-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: Imagines for the trio: Sam Wilson x Reader x Bucky Barnes
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You, James "Bucky" Barnes/You/Sam Wilson, Sam Wilson & Reader, Sam Wilson & Reader & James "Bucky" Barnes, Sam Wilson & You, Sam Wilson (Marvel) & Reader, Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Reader, Sam Wilson/Reader, Sam Wilson/Reader/James "Bucky" Barnes, Sam Wilson/You
Kudos: 20





	1. Imagine: Being The Notoriously Quiet, Reserved And Grumpy Member Of The Team, And Not Having It When Someone Makes A Rude Comment About Bucky.

Waiting to go on a morning jog with Bucky and Sam, you sulk in the lobby of Stark Tower. It’s too early for this and you want to just go crawl back into bed. Then again, you wouldn’t turn down the opportunity to spend time with your best friends, even if it’s just to witness the hilarity of their love-hate friendship.

Missing your usual cup of coffee, you don’t feel totally awake. Even so, your hearing is keen enough to pick up the absurd comments a few S.H.I.E.L.D liaisons are spewing.

“Can you believe that Director Fury is still allowing that murderer to be on the Avengers team?!”

“Who? Barnes? He’s kind of hot though.” You roll your eyes at the second woman’s comment.

“Yeah, if you're into killers.” The taller agent snarkily retorts, “They must be really desperate.”

That’s the final straw. Not one for confrontation, you try to hold your tongue under most circumstances. It’s usually never worth the trouble but something about these two fuels your irritation and anger.

“Fuck off, would ya,” You grunt out, standing from the comfy chair you’ve folded yourself into.

“Excuse me?!” Comes the anticipated screeching.

“Are you that pathetic that you feel the need to try and shit on others?” Your glare is harsh, causing her to shrink back, “Even when you don’t know them or what they’ve gone through?” 

“I..I didn’t mean..”

“She didn’t mean anything by it,” Her companion comes to her aid but you’re in no mood to play games.

“Bullshit. Maybe you should put more of your energy into doing your damn job rather than gossiping. Why do you feel so free to put other people down? Don’t you have anything better to do?...”

Your rant is interrupted when Sam pulls you close to him, “Okay (Y/N). They get it. And I’m sure Fury would love to hear all about this during our briefing later. Why don’t we let them go back to work now?”

You tsk indifferently, turning away from the scene, “Whatever.”

Sam and Bucky watch as you walk off bitterly.

“Didn’t know you had a personal bodyguard, man,” Sam chuckles, elbowing Bucky in the ribs.

Pushing Sam away playfully, Bucky flips him off, “You better stop before I have her go after you too.”

“Please don’t. (Y/N)’s scary enough already. And, I’d like to make it to my next birthday.”


	2. (Part 2) Imagine: Being The Notoriously Quiet, Reserved And Grumpy Member Of The Team, And Not Having It When Someone Makes A Rude Comment About Bucky.

Returning from your morning jog, you had quickly excused yourself from your friends’ company. Although in the safety of your room and away from their prying questions, you should have known that you couldn’t hide away forever.  
  
“(Y/N)?”

You again ignore Bucky’s attempts to get you to talk, hoping he’ll just leave. Of course, that is not what he does. Instead, Bucky flops on top of you, making your grunt as his weight abruptly comes crashing down on to you. It’s silent but not awkward. His presence is soothing but something tugs at your heart as you replay the morning’s events. You’d never share these emotional thoughts with him. Beneath your tough and prickly exterior attitude, your heart aches at the fact that Bucky can never seem to outrun his past. He is constantly trying to make amends for things he ultimately had no control over. And it pains you to watch him take the abuse others spew at him as if he deserves it. You’ve made it your mission to come to his defense whether asked to or not.

“What the hell are you two doing?” Sam asks upon entering the room, observing the scene.

“(Y/N) is sad about this morning.”

“I’m not sad. I told you that earlier.”

“You sound kinda sad,” Sam ponders aloud, rubbing his hand over his chin.

“I’m not.”

“Hm, we don’t believe you,” Bucky whispers into your hair.

You huff, deciding not to respond to their antics. You settle on waiting for them to give up and leave you alone. As your thoughts continue to swirl, you quickly bury your face into the pillow, hoping to wipe away the small tears that have collected in your eyes.

“Fine. We’ll just stay here until you admit it,” Sam announces as he flops onto you and Bucky. The weight of both men press you further into the mattress and your breathing becomes slightly labored as your body adjusts to the added pressure.

.

.

.

“How long do you think it’ll take her?” Sam inquires.

“I give her two more minutes until she cracks.”

They bicker for a bit, placing bets, knowing you’ll eventually give in.

“Fine! I’m sad,” You mumble, your voice muffled by the pillow.

“Bucky? Did you hear something?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“You two are idiots.”

“But you love us.”

You can almost hear the smirk on Sam’s face.

“Mmm. That’s debatable.”


	3. Imagine: Sam And Bucky Having Your Back When You Get Cat-Called While Spending Time With Them

The night is going so well. The drinks are strong and the company has been enjoyable. It always is when that company includes Sam and Bucky. It’s perfect…

“Hey! Can I buy a pretty thing like you a drink?” A husky voice cat-calls you. The man is obviously more than one too many drinks over his limit.

Better to ignore the belligerent individual then allow him any time to pester you further. You continue your trek back to your spot at the bar. Unfortunately, that plan goes to shit when a grubby hand latches onto your forearm, halting your movements.

“I was talking to you. Maybe you didn’t hear ‘cause of the mu..sic.” The man hiccups out a sound which is as irritating as it is disgusting. The smell of alcohol wafts off him, nearly choking you. You wonder just how much he’s had to drink and are even more puzzled at how he can still be standing upright. Obviously unbalanced but upright nonetheless.

“Thanks for the offer but I already have someone buying me a drink. Now let go of my arm.” You try to remain polite but firm in your response. Not wanting to cause a scene that will further inconvenience you.

“Oh come on! I know you don’t have anyone over there. I’ve been watching you all night.”

Scowling at him, you wrench your arm from his grasp. “Fucking creep,” you mumble lowly, not expecting him to hear.

“You don’t have to be a bitch about it. It’s one drink. And maybe one more after that.” His voice grows louder with each word. You stumble back, nearly falling, as the stranger attempts to capture you again. A strong and familiar arm stops you from spilling to the floor.

“Back off. She said she wasn’t interested.” The words come out as a growl, rumbling deep in Bucky’s chest as he shifts you in between himself and Sam.

“One of you her boyfriend or something? You coming to protect her?”

“No,” Sam breathes out through clenched teeth. “Actually, we’re here to protect you from her. If you want to leave this bar on your own two feet, I suggest you back off now.”

The man laughs, thinking the two are joking. Taking a step towards you, he hiccups out a few mostly unintelligible profanity-laced lines.

“We warned you.” Bucky and Sam step aside, setting you free. As expected, the man reaches for you again but this time he receives a knee to the groin followed by a lovely elbow to the nose. Crumpling to the floor, he moans out in pain and begins apologizing profusely.

“Next time we’ll stay in,” Bucky suggests.

“Yeah but you still have to buy the beer.”

“What?! Why?!”

“Because you should’ve let me hit him thirty seconds sooner. All that time wasted and now my drink is warm.”

Sam bellows out a laugh at his friend’s misfortune and calls for another round on Bucky’s tab.


End file.
